


A Medical Emergency

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise stops breathing one morning in Charleston.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Medical Emergency

Tom nuzzles his face against Cochise’s cheek lazily.  He’s just woken up and he’s basking in the feeling of being close to Cochise.  When the Volm had come to Earth, Tom had found more than just allies- at least in Cochise. 

“Good morning, Tom,” Cochise says softly, brushing his hands through Tom’s hair.

“Morning,” Tom murmurs against his cheek.

Cochise doesn’t say anything, just inhales sharply. 

Tom props himself up, concerned.  His fear only grows as Cochise’s eyes roll back into his head and his chest stops moving. 

“Cochise?” Tom asks, poking his shoulder gently.  “If this is you trying to develop a sense of humor, this isn’t funny.”

Cochise doesn’t reply, and Tom puts his hand just over Cochise’s noseholes to double check his breathing.  When there’s no air stirring, Tom really starts to panic. 

“Please, wake up,” Tom pleads.  Considering Cochise doesn’t even sleep, his sudden bout of unresponsiveness is terrifying. 

Tom decides that he needs to go get help- the Volm compound isn’t that far at a run- so he starts to get out of bed so he can grab some clothes.  As he starts to move, he hears what sounds like a mini explosion behind him, and he jumps and falls flat on his face.

“Tom?!” Cochise’s voice comes from behind him.  “What happened to you?”

Feeling a bruise forming under his eye already, Tom sits up and turns back around to face Cochise.  “What happened to _me_?  What happened to you?!” 

Cochise frowns, gently touching right beneath where the bruise is forming.  “Nothing happened to me.  You are injured.”

“You stopped breathing!” Tom protests.  “Your eyes rolled back in your head and you stopped breathing!  And then it sounds like you exploded!”

“You often sneeze,” Cochise says.  “I experience a similar phenomenon on occasion.”

“That was a sneeze?!” Tom says, feeling his heartbeat start to return to normal.

“Of course,” Cochise says. 

“I thought you might be dying!” Tom says.  “You weren’t breathing!”

“It is a normal biological occurrence, I promise you,” Cochise says, stroking his cheek.  “I am fine.  I am sorry I startled you.”

“I’m just glad you’re not dying and that I don’t have to run across Charleston to the Volm compound,” Tom says, smiling at him. 

“You were going to retrieve my comrades because of my sneezing?” Cochise asks, tilting his head. 

“I thought you were dying!” Tom asks. 

Cochise gently presses his lips against Tom’s cheek.  “It was kind of you, but my comrades do not have any medical skills.  We heal ourselves.”

“That’s a relief, I guess,” Tom says, smiling at him.  “I mean, it’s good that you heal yourself, but now I feel kind of dumb.”

“You are quite intelligent, do not worry.  I am pleased that the President of the New United States finds my wellbeing so important,” Cochise says and Tom can’t tell if he’s being coy or not.  In a lot of ways, it doesn’t matter.

“Yes,” Tom murmurs, leaning forward to kiss the space between Cochise’s noseholes.  “I do.”

“I care about the President of the New United States as well, so it is a mutually beneficial situation,” Cochise says. 

Tom makes a happy humming noise, before sliding out of bed.  “We’ve gotta get ready for our first meeting of the day.  Too bad we can’t push it back a little bit.”

Cochise gets out of bed and starts getting dressed.  “It is unfortunate, Mr. President.”

“Don’t ‘Mr. President’ me,” Tom says, glaring at him playfully. 

Cochise had latched onto the title as soon as he heard someone else jokingly refer to him as it.  It’s ridiculous. 

“I merely wish to show you the proper respect,” Cochise says, stroking his hair tenderly.

“Oh!  That reminds me,” Tom says.  “I’m supposed to say ‘bless you’ after you sneeze!”

“Why?” Cochise asks, tilting his head.

“Because humans used to think that your soul left your body when you sneezed, so evil spirits could get in,” Tom says.  “I wouldn’t want you to be possessed.” 

“I assure you, I do not leave my body when I sneeze,” Cochise says.

“Yeah, I know,” Tom says, grinning.  “It’s just a human thing.”

“Then thank you for your blessings, Tom,” Cochise says. 

“Anytime,” Tom says, kissing him on his way into the bathroom.


End file.
